Ashtar Sheran
Ashtar Sheran Ashtar Sheran is a being of Nordic/Angelic (human-like) appearance who originates from the system that orbits the triple star Alpha Centauri. This system is our closest neighbor, only 4 light years from Earth. In Sanskrit the word “Ashtar Sheran” can be interpreted as “the brightest sun”. It is believed that he calls himself this way in the present cycle in a reference to his high position as a celestial administrator attending to the interests of the central “government” of the Milky Way - his energy is closely aligned with the spiritual momentum that originates from the core of the stars (the alchemy and foundation of all spiritual life). Ashtar Sheran is not a regular alien presence on Earth – he projects the equivalent energy, and has the equivalent authority, of a cosmic Christ. The term “government” in the context above is very different to the concept of human government and administration as presently understood on Earth. The principle of “cosmic administration” is wholly spiritual. Cosmic administration is an intelligently designed mechanism involving a myriad of beings whose primarily aim is to promote the balance and further development of spiritual gravity. This administration is almost wholly based on the ministry of love, which is the foundation of spiritual gravity and all intelligent life in the cosmos. Grand Cosmic Squadron The commander of the Grand Cosmic Squadron of 10 million mother space ships with headquarters at the space station SHARE. He emanates LOVE, WISDOM, HUMBLENESS, PATIENCE, but also STRICTNESS and RESPONSIBILITY. THE COSMIC GUARD. Lovely friend. He is in charge of a part of the Universe which the Cosmic people call Bella, Quadra, or the Fourth Sector of the Universe. The basis of his work lies in the constant excellent communication with the PRIME CREATOR OF ALL AND EVERYBODY as well as with another heavenly hierarchy of this Universe. He comes from a high spiritual society in the fifth dimension of Heaven of the planet NIRBUA (our Venus in the third dimension). In addition to the half-substantial body, he's got thousands of mental bodies by means of which he works in many parts of the Universe. He communicates with thousands of beings simultaneously. A hug with this beautiful being is an unparalleled and unforgettable experience, which brings you, dear people, to tears. He has the wife Ester and the oldest son Isaac, he loves all people of planet Earth and looks forward to the further cooperation with a new civilization on planet Earth in the fifth dimension after purification and cleansing of old planet Earth. He is 28,000 years old, his face looks like a face of 18 years old average Earth man. He cooperated and lived also in the Atlantean civilization until its fall 11,200 years ago. This realization is supported by Ashtar’s Grand Cosmic Squadron, Ptaah’s Cosmic Squadron from Pleiades and, moreover, by thousands of civilizations of the Forces of Light who are closely watching and analyzing the development on planet Earth. The front portrait is a very strong radiator of fine-vibratory energy – LOVE, and it is 90% true, for people could not stand the 100% true portrait due to a very high degree of love radiation. ' Spiritual Gravity' A good analogy to understand this cosmic quantity/quality (spiritual gravity) is to think of the vibration we feel around the area of the heart chakra. This vibration, which many incarnated humans can already feel and consciously enhance, is a reading of actual spiritual gravity. Such quantity can be measured throughout the universe as an indicator of proximity of highly spiritualised beings. Our planet also emits a certain amount of spiritual gravity (on top of its material gravity known by our science) that gives an overall reading of the state of the spiritual development of all its inhabitants collectively. Celestial observers are mostly interested in this quantity, as it determines whether a planet qualifies for certain stages of cosmic administration (for example, the incarnation of Christ attended one of such periods of extremely low spiritual gravity on Earth). Spiritual gravity can be measured by many beings of celestial order and others, in that not only planets but whole sectors of the galaxy can be categorized according to the vibration that they produce. As we learn more about the unfolding of the “Maya 2012 cycle” based on old manuscripts available on the planet as well as on many new channelings brought by key people actively contributing to increase the awareness, it has become increasingly evident that the core of our galaxy (Sagittarius) hosts the headquarters of our government (“The cycle that animates us is of Sagittarius”). Put in a different way, the maximum amount of spiritual gravity (or heart chakra vibration equivalent if we think in human terms) is concentrated in Sagittarius. That area is also the physical center of the galaxy and has the greatest amount of matter (in the galaxy) where science believes there is a black hole. The greatest concentration of physical matter in the center of the galaxy is also related to the enormous spiritual gravity present in there as both properties interact in synergy. Areas without physical matter will unlikely hold high spiritual gravity because it is through spirit acting upon matter that cosmic progression unfolds. This is the great cosmic mystery of interaction between spirit and matter, which seems to be one of the foundations of all cosmic development. Our solar system is located far away from the center of the galaxy (currently estimated in more than 25,000 light years away from Earth) in an area of very little physical matter distribution compared to the amount of matter found towards the inner branches. In direct association with this observation the density of spiritual gravity in our sector is also extremely low, which is equivalent to say that all living creatures (as measured collectively) in our sector are able to produce a total amount of vibration which is very low compared to the more dense areas of the inner galaxy. There are a number of highly advanced celestial beings responsible for educating and helping planets to shift when a cosmic cycle is to be completed. Cosmic cycles normally depend on the adjustment of physical matter related to planetary orbits (e.g. the precession of the Equinox) as well as on the inherent realignment of spiritual gravity that results from the changes in the distribution of physical matter and cosmic rays. Currently we are animated by a cosmic cycle in synchrony that will bring the completion of about 300,000 years of life on Earth, including the early Lemurian and Atlantis’ greater periods together with many sub-cycles of ascension and demise. Not only Earth, but our whole branch-sector of the Milky Way is also going to be affected by the unfolding of this cycle primarily through exposure to a much higher load of cosmic rays originated in the core of the galaxy. This process is already happening. Although Ashtar Sheran is originally from Alpha Centauri’s area, a neighboring system also located in a relatively poor vibration area if compared to the center of the galaxy, he and many others from that sector have evolved in spirit to a point of great light which is comparable to what is found in the core of the galaxy. Similar developments have occurred for instance in Sirius, Pleiades, Arcturus, Orion, and others. We have also had many highly developed visitors from those areas helping humanity in many ways. What we know from Ashtar Sheran is that he has reached a level of spiritual maturity that made him completely aligned with the energy of the archangel Michael and with the celestial order of the Melchizedek. There is a considerable body of literature on the planet dealing with those orders of beings and their role on the cosmic administration, as well as many other important names aligned with this same energy (e.g. the violet flame of Saint Germain, Metatron, and others). What has arrived to us is that Ashtar Sheran and the archangel Michael partake of the same energy as manifest through a different spectrum of rays, but they could be considered as the same entity. This entity, as has also been revealed on Earth since the early manuscripts, is completely aligned with the light known as “Sananda”, or cosmic Christ. For those who are familiar with what those energies represent it would be redundant to give more information. The energy goes in circles leading to the same source. As we understand Ashtar Sheran has been monitoring life on Earth since the planet was formed, as he had already ascended to a celestial being engaged in the advancement of spiritual life much before our planet came into existence. We believe he has started using the name Ashtar Sheran only during his recent contacts in modern times which date back to the early decades of the 20th century. Substantial revelation was given to the planet in those years, and important books and manuscripts were written in that time. We know that Ashtar Sheran made important contacts in Germany in the 1950s through the medium Herbert Victor Speer, and a book was written in German and translated into Portuguese and other languages with significant information on his mission aligned with the teachings of the old schools known as the White Fraternity. In the same period, sources from the United States also claimed to have made contact with him (e.g., the pilot George W. Van Tassel). Within that period groups of people channeling information from the Pleiades also started to refer to the energy of Ashtar Sheran, and somewhere along the way the word Ashtar Command was introduced to convey the notion of a cosmic family representing many different star systems aligned for the same cause. As we understand this word was given by many of the early channelings linked to beings from nearby star formations (Sirius, Pleiades, Arcturus, Alpha Centauri, and others), all involved with facilitating the transition on Earth towards a greater state of light and cosmic awareness. It is apparent that all those early channelings were authentic and related to a joint effort within a number of cosmic forces involved in the White Fraternity. It was only in the last few decades that a significant distortion occurred with name “Ashtar Command”, after it started to be used with many inaccurate channelings that had nothing or little to do with the original energy. This situation reached such an extreme in the last decade that most of the young spiritual teachers on the planet who haven’t experienced Ashtar Sheran’s energy personally are completely wary of the name Ashtar Command. I have been in personal and direct contact with Ashtar Sheran since November 1997, and after more than a decade of significant research I have found only one other person currently alive on the planet who I know for sure who is in touch with the same energy in an equally direct way. This person is from Brazil (Patricia Campos), and her contacts started in 1992. Ashtar Sheran has never used the word Ashtar Command (AC) either to me or to her, and the information that has arrived is that the term stopped being used by celestial observers in the late 80s (close to the time of the harmonic convergence) when it became clear that the word AC had deteriorated to a point that it couldn’t be efficiently used any longer. My personal experience with Ashtar is that he is a teacher and administrator of the highest possible caliber and energy. The only experience that I can think of that resembles what I feel in the heart chakra when meeting him is the orgasmic bliss experienced during the process of kundaline awakening - when the channel of energy flow in the spine is open as a bridge between Earth and the sun in star fusion. All our communications have occurred deeply in the heart chakra’s vibration. In my case it has become increasingly clear that he is training me in inner alchemy techniques related to star-fusion (kundaline awakening inside the stars, on the fifth dimension). The amount of distortion related to the term Ashtar Command (AC) got to such an unacceptable point that most people who fanatically follow the name don’t have even the slightest idea of who Ashtar Sheran is, and why the name AC was given and what it was meant to represent. But please note that it is not my intention here to judge any activities of those involved with the distortions. I believe that most of the current distortion is not intentional or does not intend to cause harm. But evidence seems to suggest that certain forces decades ago initiated a deliberate campaign to try to stop the progress of the star-seed alliance associated with the White Fraternity. However, I believe that Ashtar Sheran and many others connected with this celestial effort currently communicate with humans exclusively based on the vibration in the heart chakra. As we know, this method of communication cannot be faked and cannot be intercepted by any force. The downside of this method is that the amount of people that can be reached is probably still very low. One of the most important parts of my training with Ashtar Sheran is to learn to trust the heart chakra and to anchor the energies via this channel exclusively. When one learns to do this it becomes clear that visual stimulation is almost irrelevant – vibration is what counts. You can show light and spaceships in the sky and impress a lot of people, but if there is no vibration associated in the heart chakra, there is no spiritual gravity. I am convinced that this lesson needs to be learned by humanity before we can establish contact on a planetary level. The recent movie “2012 – We’re already in it” offers invaluable insight on the Maya awakening, but the fact that there is little or no mention to some of the concepts discussed in the present manuscript reflects well the fact that so many distortions do exist, and that many of the readily available spiritual leaders on the planet lack experience in this arena. There is so much more that could be said about Ashtar Sheran, but the essence of his message seems to be very simple. Parts of the distortion to this unfolding arise when so many writings try to concentrate the attention on spaceship activity. There have been an enormous amount of sightings on the planet over the last decades, but we believe that only a very small portion of those can be attributed to the work of members of the White Fraternity alliance. Although we know that Ashtar Sheran is also a high commander in charge of an incredibly high number of spaceships representing an alliance of different star systems, and that some of his ships are stationed on orbit around the Earth, his ships are primarily manifest in higher dimensions and are not normally visible to the naked eye. Their core purpose is not to produce a display of light to impress a large number of people. As discussed before, his teachings clearly emphasise the use of vibration, rather than visual stimulation. The origin and agenda of those beings promoting large scale spaceship display on the third dimension is not our area of concern and is beyond the scope of this manuscript. However, as a student of Ashtar Sheran and of the White Fraternity I must say: “be careful with what you see, and always use the vibration in the heart chakra to distinguish the origin of the energy presented”. Ashtar Sheran currently has a very strong penetration in the central region of South America. The reason for this pattern is unknown to me, although it may be possible that it relates to the activation of certain centers of energy (and portal openings) on the planet. The literature available in Portuguese, Spanish, Italian, German and French also seems to contain less distortion than the literature in English. In the exciting times to unfold we are likely to experience even greater distortion, but at the same time we know that any information felt as a heart vibration cannot be faked. We trust, and hope, that humanity will increasingly awake to this important unfolding from a mature perspective where ego and personality concerns will slowly be replaced by a more universal, cosmic awareness. This new awareness is not compatible with materialistic skepticism, but it is equally incompatible with religious fanaticism. Some people may feel uncomfortable that a single individual celestial observer may hold such a high position in the scheme of things, and name himself Ashtar Sheran, as if here to convey authority. We know that many of the advanced beings from other stars in touch with key people on the planet often do not place emphasis on their names and their cosmic status. From my experience, and from what we know from Ashtar Sheran, his name is not really a personal name but an attribution to his mission in the present cycle as a representative of the central government and the unifier of a whole sector of our galaxy (“the brightest sun”). Anyone wishing to explore the origin of his energy, as discussed earlier, will inevitably have to familiarize with the energy of the Archangel Michael, and with the concept of a cosmic Christ. The authority that lies within that concept is very different to how we normally perceive authority and status on Earth. The concept of cosmic authority (as in a cosmic Christ) is not attached to ego and personality. The cosmic understanding of the concept of governmental authority is vastly different from the human experience of often times oppressive "leadership" as experienced on earth. In cosmic terms, government is not this "I know best" kind of leadership but rather selfless service to the whole for the greater good. The situation in the solar system: some key people on Earth have received instruction pertaining to the organization of intelligent life inside the solar system. This information complements the vast awareness that has arrived from the sectors discussed earlier (Sirius, Orion, Arcturus, Pleiades and many others) which have been channeled and published in many important books in several idioms over the last decades. What we know for sure is that there is intelligent life on Venus which is likely an advanced colony of other sectors, and that they are aligned with the purposes of the school of the White Fraternity. This is very good news for Earth as our direct neighbor is actively engaged in the same unfolding brought by Ashtar Sheran and many other star alliances. Although there is also substantial information on other sources of life that are not at all aligned with the unfolding discussed in this manuscript, e.g. unfriendly settlements on the moon and Mars as well as other types of intelligence who have had extensive contact with members of the Earth’s (human) government, the instruction that I have received is that their doings do not concern those engaged in the White Fraternity. They have their place in the universe, and we let them be. To put this in a different way: we don’t generate light by opposing to, or resisting, the shadows. We generate light by simply being, and allowing it to be. This is a heart chakra expression, and when we allow this do happen a miracle of light vibration occurs. This seems to be one of the most important teachings of the celestial order of beings, and it is the foundation of cosmic administration through the ministry of unconditional love.